


The Wreck

by assassinagisa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinagisa/pseuds/assassinagisa
Summary: Arthur has been in love with his best friend for the last 6 years. After an accident he realises he's more scared of Merlin dying without knowing how he feels than he is of rejection.





	The Wreck

Arthur strummed his fingers on his steering wheel, again. He's been sitting in traffic for the last thirty minutes and has moved maybe 3 car lengths. He has places to be and traffic needs to hurry up! He lets out a sigh, he knows he still has a couple hours until his work party starts. He just wants to get there early and make sure everything is ready to go.

Traffic moves forward another car length.

His sister Morgana would make fun of him for wanting to be there early, she has already picked on him for not bringing a date. But how could he just invite some random girl or even a random boy.?

They wouldn't be perfect.

They wouldn't be Merlin.

Merlin, his best friend since high school and secret crush since graduation. He has been in love with the man for the last 6 years but is too scared to tell him. Merlin with his lanky frame, beautiful long fingers, adorable ears, sexy messy hair and his eyes.. the most beautiful eyes Arthur has ever seen. Arthur sighs, he is just upsetting himself thinking about how perfect Merlin was. Why would wonderful Merlin ever like a prat like Arthur.

Traffic moves forward another car length.

That's when Arthur sees the wreck. It looked bad. Suddenly he feels bad about being so impatient. Someone is majorly hurt.. or worse, and here his is worried about being late to a stupid work party that his father was only throwing to show off his money. He sees an exit up ahead that he could take soon to turn around, but his father would be very disappointed in him if he didn't show up for such a reason as bad traffic.

Traffic moves forward another car length.

He's finally able to see the other car. It was so destroyed you could hardly tell what car it was. Arthur, however knew, he could never not recognize that car. He sees it daily, has been in it many times. That was a Chev cavalier.. that was _his_ car.

Merlin.

Arthur threw his car in park, jumped out and started running down the shoulder. Not even worrying about what people thought. This was Merlin, _his_ Merlin. He ran like he never ran before, tears prickling the back of his eyes. He was desperate. Desperate to see him, desperate to hold him. This couldn't be happening. Not Merlin, please not his Merlin.

He fell to his knees at the wreck. It looked so much worse up close. And the car; the model he drives, the colour he drives, but it's not _his_. Arthur felt tears fall down his face he couldn't believe it. _He's okay_.

He ran back to his car and took that exit. Suddenly the party, his father they didn't matter. He could have lost him; he thought he had. He couldn't do this anymore he had to tell him. Rejection didn't scare him anymore. He wasn't going to lose Merlin without him knowing how in love with him he was.

* * *

Merlin was just getting ready for the Pendragon Inc. annual party. He doesn't know why he goes every year, he doesn't even work for Uther. But Arthur was his best friend, he would do anything for Arthur.

He was just about ready when he heard frantic knocking at his door. Worried he went to open it only to see Arthur Pendragon himself standing there, panting. He looked a mess, his suit was rumpled, his hair was everywhere, and there were tear tracks down his face. "Arthur, What..."

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around him, hands in his hair pressing his face into Arthur's shoulder. He was stunned, he could count how many times Arthur has hugged him on one hand. "Arthur, what's wrong? Are you Okay?"

"I love you Merlin, I've loved you since you yelled at my father all those years ago. I've been too scared to say anything but that doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter I.. I..." Merlin heard him sob and felt himself being hugged even tighter almost as if Arthur was scared to let go.

He couldn't believe it Arthur loved him? Arthur Pendragon loved him. But he was nobody. He felt Arthur sob harder. He couldn't stand to see him so broken. He broke out of the hug and grabbed Arthur's face between his hand. Looking into Arthur's eyes he could see fear, but he also saw so much love. He was worried but there was only one thing he could think to do. He pressed his lips to Arthur's.

He felt Arthur kissing him back frantically.

Eventually they had to break apart for air but Merlin noticed Arthur was still clinging to him. Merlin looked into fear filled eyes. "You prat, of course I love you too. I've loved you for years."

Soon there were lips on his again and hands feeling him everywhere. He felt himself being pushed backward. He allowed himself to be pushed towards his bedroom. He didn't see his phone buzzing on the coffee table.

* * *

Merlin looked at Arthur's sleeping face. He was so happy to finally have the arms of the man he loved around him. He was still worried about what happened to have Arthur so upset earlier. He heard a vibrating noise coming from his living room and realised he must have left his phone there.

Slipping through Arthur's arms was not easy but he was eventually successful. He made it to his living room and grabbed his phone. He stared in shock at the multiple missed calls and texts from all his friends and even from his mom. His phone soon started vibrating again. He noticed it was Arthur's sister Morgana calling and he quickly answered. "Hel.."

"Merlin! Merlin are you there? Are you okay? Where are you? Everyone is so worried please tell me you're alright."

"Morgana, Morgana calm down. What's going on? I'm still at my apartment."

"You're at your apartment?" He heard her let out a huge sigh, "Oh that God! There was a terrible accident on the way to Uther's party involving a grey Chev Cavalier. We were so worried it was your car, and then you weren't picking up."

"I'm sorry Gana, I was .. distracted. I'm perfectly fine."

"Never do that to us again mister! You don't know how panicked everyone was." He smiled as he started walking towards his open bedroom door with the sleeping Arthur inside and replied "Oh I think I understand."

"Now why are you still at your apartment the party starts right away."

Merlin glanced down at Arthur and hesitated, "Uhh well.. I don't think Arthur or I will be there this year."

"Arthur?" Merlin could hear the confusion in her voice. "What does Arthur have to do with this? Is he there? Wait.. you guys didn't...OH MY GOD!" Merlin had to pull the phone away from his head as she shrieked. "Finally! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you Morgana. Anyway have fun at the party. Bye" Merlin quickly hung up before she could argue or shriek his ear off. He let out a long sigh. Well that explains what had Arthur so upset. A small smile came to Merlin's lips as he realized how worried Arthur must have been. As carefully as possible he climbed back into bed, kissed Arthur on the forehead and whispered "You're such an worrisome prat. I love you" and happily fell asleep as arms quickly wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This oneshot was inspired by the song 'He Really Loves You' by Garth Brooks. Even if you aren't a country fan you should check out the lyrics they are amazing!!  
> Thanks again!! :)


End file.
